Young Justice Next Generation Episode 3: Heritage
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Blake and Maria have both discovered that their both half Guardian and now that they know who their mother really is she thinks that it's the perfect time for them to all visit Secure the home of the Guardians for the weekend. Maria is thrilled, Blake is trying to put himself in a coma find out what happens at the end of the day.
1. Family Trip

**_(Ok so I'm only working on typing the third chapter of this but I started listening to Avril Lavigne's "What the Hell." So I was thinking oh what the hell I post before completion cause I'm nice that way!)_**

**_The Skylight_**

**_Blake's POV_**

"Wait say what?" RJ yells right in my ear. I cringe as I try to cover the shrieking sound ringing inside of me.

"I said that my mom and dad are taking me to Secure. She says that it will be a good experience for me to learn of my Guardian heritage and where my powers come from."

"Lucky." Apollo groaned. "I've never been off Earth before."

"But what about that trip we all took together to mars, we stayed with M'att's family." RJ replied swinging her legs over the arm of her chair.

"Yeah but Mars is kinda boring."

"Don't let Mattie hear that." I laugh

"How long are ya gonna be gone?" Apollo asked folding his arms.

"Just for the weekend. Maria's all excited but I'm nervous. I don't know what to say or what to do."

"Yeah but your mom will be there to help you through it."

I only nod my head. True my mom would be there to help me but just how much? What if I made a complete fool of myself? What if no one likes me?

"It's gonna be fine Blake." Techla says her hands on my shoulders. "It will be fun you'll see."

"Thanks Tech." I smile at the Techions attempt to make me feel better, but I still felt unsure about the whole situation.

"Blake Sweetheart." I hear my mom call from outside the meeting room of the Skylight. She, dad and Maria were all waiting for me by the Zeta tubes.

"See you guys later." I say getting up from my seat, waving bye to my friends and then slowly making my way to the tubes.

"Hey you ready kido?" Dad smiles handing me my suit case.

"Yeah." I sigh."I'm ready."

"Terrific then we are off." Mom cheers entering Secures location into the zeta tube. Then one by one we step inside and head to the planet of the Guardians.


	2. Making a new Friend

**_Marias POV_**

"Welcome to Secure my home world." Mom smiles proudly as we all exit the Zeta tube. I am completely in shock at what I see, but I could only say this.

Secure is beautiful.

I was on the planet that housed the Guardians, one of the most powerful alien races in the galaxy; this is the greatest day of my life. So much to learn, see and do it's all so exciting. We had arrived on a very large platform; hovering s great distance over the blue sea, the city of Clarity was directly behind us and Clarafold above us. I know all the cities on Secure, to the west the city of Tariqal named after the first Guardian king, Harmony City to the south, to the north Zebrik which in Securian means unstoppable, and finally the sough Unity city. This one was created years ago when Earth and Secure became allies. What a historical day that must have been for both worlds. I couldn't wait to see Cassidy the palace.

"Ok let's fly up there." Blake says walking over to the edge of the platform looking down below him.

"No that isn't a good idea Blake." Mother says pulling my brother away from the edge."It isn't safe to fly up to Clarafold, but don't worry I'll call for a transport to come and retrieve us."

I carefully watch as my mother removed her Guardian necklace and inserts it into a hole on the platforms control panel. I should have brought my note book to take notes. Within seconds a transport arrives, we all pile inside the square shaped vehicle as mom examines the holo screen inside.

"Where would you like to go?" A female computer voice asks.

"The palace please." Mom responds kindly, and then sits next to dad. The transport accepts the command and begins to ascend up to the palace. The view is spectacular which is what Secure means in our language. I watch as the city of Clarity begins to shrink below us as we get higher and higher.

"Now then, can either of you tell me why Guardians are unable to fly to the palace from the zeta platforms?"

I of course am quick to answer. "Because our vision is distorted and we are then unable to comprehend what is up and what is down." I answer proudly my hands folded in my lap. My smile quickly faded when I hear Blake mutter.

"Show off."

I wasn't showing off, I was only showing mom what I know about Securian history, which is soon to be my history, why is that such a bad thing? Blake is clearly just jealous that he never studied Guardian history, that's his entire fault. I only look down below ignoring my brother's smart remark.

"Now we want both of you to be on your best behavior alright? We're going to meet your great aunt and uncle along with your cousin Terra." Dad explained to us as the transport lands on another platform on Clarafold. I waste no time getting off the transport; I then stand on the massive gold platform admiring the balconies, buildings, markets and huge floating stones above the city. It's all so marvelous, wild trees and flowers grew in the park at the center of Clarafold. Floating platforms around the city which I read were used for training exercises, on the left hand side of the city stood the Keeper tower which is the station where our Securian soldiers are stationed. Also above the city is the Guardian library which I couldn't wait to visit along with the Guardian Academy. I'm so excited I thought that I would explode.

**_Blake's POV_**

I think I'm gonna throw up. My feet as well as my hands were shaking, my skin felt warm and I'm sure that I looked pale. I'm so not ready for this, someone please knock me out and put me into a coma or something else sleep related, cause I feel like I'm gonna phase right through the ground and hit the cold, hard water below. Someone please help me out of this please!

"Welcome to Secure." We hear a deep voice say, a tall man with blonde hair and green eyes walks up to us with a brown haired, blue eyed women and tall blonde haired green eyes girl alongside him.

"Uncle Erin." Mom smiles crossing her arms over her chest and bowing, Dad, Maria and I soon do the same. "It is so good to see you." Mom says hugging her uncle.

"It's always a pleasure seeing you child. Dick how are you?" Erin asked shaking dads hand.

"Doing just fine, and you?"

"Just as well. Looking forward to introducing these two to Secure." Erin grins looking down at me and Maria.

"Blake, Maria I would like you to meet your uncle Erin and Aunty Saraia, but you may call her Sara. The king and queen of Secure." Mom said standing behind my sister and I. "And this is your cousin Terra."

"Hello." The blonde haired girl says her facing not seeming very happy.

"Welcome both of you." Aunty Sar smiles down at us. "I am really looking forward to getting to know both of you."

Did I mention how I thought that I was gonna throw up? Yeah well I'm still having that feeling cause I just realized something I'M RELATED TO ROYALTY! That's when my head started pounding and I thought I was having difficulties breathing. What's wrong with me?

"Come along, we have much to discuss." Erin said motioning for us to follow him and his family to the Palace; three armed Keepers carrying electro staffs escort us.

"Argo's handy work?" Dad asked.

"Yes and I must say that your brother- in- law has only been Captain of the Keepers for three years scinse Fox retired and I must admit that I am very impressed with his progress."

"Well Argo does love to impress." Mom laughs sweetly.

"Mom, do you think we can see Aunty Tanzy and Uncle Argo while we're here?" Maria asked. Holding moms hand in hers.

"You know what I think we just may have time for that."

We at least that's one thing that I could look forward to. Seeing Uncle Argo and Aunt Tanzy is always the best, the Roth's are always a blast. Maybe even cousin Rachel would be there, hopefully not she always creeps me out, but strangely enough Maria likes her more than me. I really wish that Apollo or Regan were here with me, I feel more comfortable with them around.

As we walk through the streets I can feel so many eyes on me, staring me down, they all know I'm different, that I don't belong here and they're maybe right.

"I've already spoken to Lester and Jamal their boys are very excited to meet Blake." I hear Unce Erin whisper to my mom, heh they always assume that I can't hear them but when I really can it cracks me up every time.

"Oh that's terrific, I met them on the Guardian council they're such nice men and their families are lovely." Mom replies, I almost jump out of my sneakers when she turns to me. "Blake your father and I have some important things to talk about with your aunt and uncle. While Terra speaks with Maria and Rachel why don't you head over to this address." Mom said handing me a slip of paper with an address on it. "There are a few friends that I would like you to meet."

"Who are they exactly?" I ask nervously.

"Friends Blake they're friends." She replies

Oh great that's just what I need.

I don't want and I don't need friends here!

Harsh to say I know but it's the truth, besides no one here is gonna want a half human half Guardians freak around. They probably think I'm some sort of creepy brain sucking monster. But if my mind is made up then why am I still going to the address that mom gave me, to humor or to please her? I had no idea which one it was yet. I'm such a push over when it comes to my mom.

So here I am walking to this stupid place to make stupid friends. This sucks so much! I hold my breath once I get to the front door of the house where the address told me to go. It wasn't too far from the transport platform where I started walking; the house was pretty big and very pretty. I stretch out my hand and ring the doorbell, my hands still shaking as I stand there waiting for the door to open.

And when they do they open so fast that the air is almost knocked out of me. In the doorway stands a boy who looks around my age with light blue hair and brown eyes. Wearing a black tank top with some form of alien graphic on it, dark grey jeans and knee high black combat boots, a Guardian symbol was present on his left shoulder. He only looked at me in a blank expression; I probably did look ridiculous with my blue skinny jeans, red sneakers white t shirt and blue hoodie. I was thinking about turning around and jumping into the seas below and sinking to the bottom but the kid eventually does speak to me.

"Your name Blake?" He asks his voice deep and steely; it kinda makes my spin shiver.

"Ye…yeah." I stutter nervously. The blank expression on the kids face disappears and turns into a huge smile which really surprised me at first.

"Quinton Rose." He said pointing to himself. "Welcome to Secure."


	3. Common Dislike

**_Blake's POV_**

Ok I now had a name. Quinton Rose, this blue haired punk looking kid is supposed to be my new friend? Dude looked more like a druggie rather than a member of a superior alien race. Oh boy I'm so dead.

"Quinton, who was at the door?" I hear a female voice call from the other side of the room.

"That Grayson kid that Mrs. Grayson said was coming over." The druggie responded kicking hi shoes off at the front door on the shoe mate, I soon do the same.

"Hello Blake." I hear a man's voice say from behind me; I quickly turn and see a tall man with snow white hair standing over me. "My name is Jamal Rose, I'm Quinton father, I'm also the male representative for the ice Guardians on the Guardian council, I met your mother there 6 years ago. It's great to finally meet you." He smiles kindly towards me stretching out his hand. I'm Quick to take and shake it.

"Nice to meet you too sir." I say softly.

"There's no need to be nervous Blake, not of us or Secure."

"What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"Well for one thing the sound and tone in your voice, the fear radiating off of you and you're still shaking hands." I only look down at my hands again and realize that he's right I'm shaking more than a sinner in a chapel. "We want you to feel Comfortable here."

"Jam, please get the poor boy some water, he looks like he's going to fall flat on his face." The woman from earlier laughs, looking away from the book she was reading on the couch.

"That's my wife Nora. Would you like anything to drink Blake?" I don't know how to answer this at first, my mouth only goes dry and my mind goes blank, god I must look like a weirdo. Thankfully I manage to nod my head for an answer, Quin glares at me like I am crazy or something as his dad walks into the kitchen. "Quinton why don't you help Blake with his things and show him your room?"

Again he only glares at me and without saying anything grabs my suitcase and motions for me to follow him, his dad hands me a glass of water as I walk past the kitchen and down a long hallway where Quinton was waiting for me next to a door. He presses a button on the side of the door which makes it slide open and we both walk inside.

Had to admit the druggie's room was pretty sweet looking. His bed was elevated on the right hand side of the room near the door. Underneath was a writing desk with a holo computer, a walk in closet, two bean bag chairs, a long panel on a blank side of the wall which I assumed was his holo TV controller. Finally two big bookshelves holding both hard cover and holo books were in between the blank space for the holo TV.

"Nice room." I compliment the druggie taking off my hoodie. The druggie doesn't do much with a response to my sentence he only set my suitcase down on the ground and walks over to his holo computer. "You don't like me do you?" I ask leaning against the wall not removing my gaze from his neon blue hair.

"Do you like me?" He questions also not removing his gaze from his holo screen, his face still reading only half awake.

"No not really." I reply snottily. "In fact your kinda bothering me." My annoyance of the guy only grows when he smiles at me.

"Well Grayson." He says looking up from the screen. "That's something that you and I already have in common.

**_(Thoughts on Quinton? Comment and show below)_**


	4. Family Genetics and History

**_Maria's POV_**

"I must say that it is an honor to be meeting not only one but three members of the royal family of Secure" I smile addressing my uncle Erin.

"Please child I wish not to be viewed as a member of the royal family, but only as your family and your uncle." He response walking up the long stone steps to the palace doors. My heart races as the doors open and I see it, the throne room, I can't believe it.

"So what can I see first? The Guardian academy, the library? Or perhaps the Guardian crystal chamber?"

My expression becomes confused when everyone begins to laugh. "Maria darling." Mom smiles standing over me. "Only senior Guardians are allowed in the crystal chamber."

Of course I knew that I read all about it, how could I be so stupid I had to know that, so foolish to do. Come on Maria you know this.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Dad says rubbing my shoulder. "You'll get there someday."I knew that for sure, but how long would that take? Would it even happen at all? It had to for a Guardian such as myself.

"How about you put your things up stairs in one of the guest rooms and then we'll head to the library that will be our first stop."

"Wait…did you just say to put my things upstairs?" I ask in disbelief. "Do you mean that we're staying in the royal palace?"

"That's exactly what it means." Mom replies.

"Well only for the night." Dad adds."Tomorrow we'll be heading back your grandparent's house."

"Grandpa J and Grandma Anna's?"

"No your biological grandparents." Mom sighs looking down at the ground. Mom had told me the story of how her parents, my grandparents had been killed by Vanda Savage when my mother was only a little girl.

"But I thought that the house was destroyed."

"It was, but I had it rebuilt when I was a teenager. It's actually where your father and I spent part of our honeymoon." Mom blushes sweetly, when she looked over to dad. How luck am I to have such brave and strong parents?

**_Blake's POV_**

"You had braces when you where 8 years old?" Quinton laughs almost falling out of his chair

"Oh come on you didn't have anything embarrassing like that?"

"No I was totally perfect."

"Perfect my teeth." I say rolling my eyes. "So you're a lightning Guardian?"

"There's always one in every generation." He bragged proudly. "People call us the lightning breeders."

"Ok I'm not gonna lie that's pretty frickin cool." I grin. "So wait just so I have this clear…..you're not a dugger?"

"What? No are you crazy?" He shouts almost spitting out his drink. "No you crazy Humaniod! Wait your only half human right?"

"Yeah on my dad's side, my mom's full Guardians." I explain.

"Wow that's….really wired."

"Yeah I know and really confusing. Say can you fly?"

"Uh yeah, just like every Guardian and their great grandma can. Why can't you?"

"Having difficulties with it." Admit almost shamefully looking down at the ground.

"Hey well everyone develop new skills at new times right? I mean I wasn't able to create energy beams up until 2 years ago."

I had to admit that I was a little surprised to hear this, other Guardians half human or not have the same struggles that I do. Hard to believe but very possible, at this young of an age both Quin and I are struggling to understand and control our powers. That's one more thing that we have in common with one another.

**_The Guardian Library _**

**_Maria's POV_**

I can feel my knees shaking as I hear the tumblers of the door moving and unlocking as my uncle inserts his Guardian crystal into the door. And when those doors open my mind opens to the possibilities of so much more to think about and understand. "Oh my Guardians." I gasp walking inside the round building; the library had been recently modified, into one big circle floating above Clarafold, the floating stones just outside the circle, the gold railings stretched out to the stones and also to the library. The view really is amazing.

"I think there must be more knowledge here than Techion Archives." I laugh looking through the massive shelves holding even bigger books.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Dad said. "Your mom and I have both been to Techio and we've see all the information that a single Techion can carry. Take Techla for example."

I knew that dad is right. Techlas species is wildly known as one of the most intelligent races in the galaxy, sadly I have met no other Techions other than Techla, and she had explained to me that they are rarely allowed to leave their planet's surface, but Techla did. Why is that? I was thinking about bringing Techla here to share this knowledge with her, but she probably already knew all of it, she probably even knew it before I did.

"Let's see how much of your Guardian history you know my dear." Aunty Saria smiles to me. "Who was Secure named after?"

"King Tariq Secure, the very first Fire Guardian and King of Secure." I quickly respond without even blinking my blue eyes.

"Very good. When was the Guardian council put into effect?"

"30 years after the first king passed away. His great granddaughter Queen Remava Secure Guardian of lightning put it into effect. At first there were only male representatives no females, but six years later Remava it so that each element had one male and female representative and it stays that way even today."

"Beautiful, now what about Elemental studies?"

"Each element is different with its strengths and also its weaknesses. Guardians are peace keepers not oppressors, we defend the innocent and people who can't protect themselves."

Saraia turns to my mother, both looking very impressed at my answers. "Chloe dear I must say that your daughter maybe quit the young Page one day." I was so thrilled to hear my aunt say that. Pages are the keepers and recorders of all Guardian knowledge; I had hoped to become one someday once I finished my Guardian training.

"I tell you Aunty that my beautiful lives and breathes this stuff, she simply cannot get enough of it."

"She's going to be a truly powerful Guardian." Dad added hugging me. "And your brother will be too."

I wasn't so sure of that last comment Blake is too impulsive, he's hardly studies his Guardian history and he's struggling to control his powers. Well so was I but I knew that I would get it, him I'm still not so sure.


	5. First Night

**_Blake's POV_**

Ok first day on Secure not so bad, not bad at all. Maybe a 7 out of 10 at least, I got off the holo com with mom and dad they said I could spend the night at Quinton's house, while they all stayed at the Palace, I thought of going there but I thought it would be too big for me. I just doing like being in an area with so much space, it makes me feel small and even more eyes are down on me, which I never did enjoy.

It was getting late in the evening but I wasn't getting tired, I was wide awake only thinking of what tomorrow would bring while laying in my sleeping bag. Only looking up at the ceiling which I realize that I do a lot now.

"Pist…..Hey Grayson." I hear Quinton whisper from atop his bunk. "You asleep?"

"Obviously not it I'm talking to you." I sigh annoyed that the druggie had disturbed my peaceful thinking

"Good then let's get outta here."

"And go where, do what exactly?"

"Well you've already seen Secure during the dad, you ready to see it at night?"

Something in the pit of my stomach was telling me that this was a bad idea, but my wild boy intuition was telling me that it could be good…..maybe. "Why do I have this feeling that you're going to kill me?"

"Heh no way Grayson, don't you trust me?"

"Honestly in the past few hours I've known you…uh I'm gonna have to say no!"

"Come on Blake where's your scenes of adventure?"

"Oh ho you haven't seen it in the past year trust me, I have plenty of adventures."

"Oh yeah like what?"I don't answer him at first cause I don't feel like it's any of his business. So instead I only lay on the ground in silence. "Ok fine don't tell me, it probably ain't important anyway."

Now that comment made me pissed off. "You don't know what you're talking about Rose." He says nothing after that but I could feel him smiling his very annoying smile which made me even more mad but I decide to let it go, for now anyway. "So say we sneak out what do we do from there?"

"I have a few ideas." He quietly chuckles. "So are you in or are you out?"

I hesitate for the moment, questioning both pros and cons to this little excursion that I may or may not embark on. "Fine get me out of here." I groan rolling my eyes. Quinton lunges out of his bed wasting no time, I actually slightly move for fear that he may jump on top of me.

"Come on, once we get out of here there are some friends that I want you to meet."

Oh boy I'm in trouble!


	6. Half Breed

**_Quintons POV_**

This Blake kid is a real piece of work, he kept debating wether or not he should follow me or go back to bed. Once we phased outside of my room and into the cold night, I seriously thought he would run away screaming, but no he didn't. Which told me that he isn't as much of a wuss as I thought he was. Dude has a lot of work to do if he's gonna run with me and my crowd. Dudes a little weird.

I lead him back behind my house and into the street behind it, we move quickly and quietly I have to admit the dude can keep up. The streets were lit with the same lamps as they were every year; the image is really nice to the eyes. I then turn to my holo watch a scroll through my contact list. "Hey Tessa. You got Leo and Jia?" I speak into the com.

"Tessa here and yeah I've got em. Where are you?"

"1 minuet away from meeting site and I'm bringing a friend with me."

"A friend? Really Quin?"

"Hey chill out the guys cool….ok coolish."

"Hey!"

"Shut it Grayson." I growl. "Don't make me regret bringing you here."

"Bringing me where exactly?" He asks angrily.

**_Blake's POV_**

"Here" We both hear a female voice above us, we both look up to see a girl, with bright brown eyes, and red hair, sitting on the edge of the building roof with long blacked haired Chinese looking girl who was much shorter than her. Finally there was a boy whose face I couldn't see, glares down at me through his hood, I swear that his eyes were literally glowing yellow. It kinda freaks me out.

"Get down here guys." Quinton orders. "Got someone down here I want you all to meet." One by one the kids fly down to the ground, where I'm able to get a much better look at all of them. "Guys this is Blake Grayson. He's the half breed whose mom knows my dad."

"Hey…wait half breed?" I ask Quin looking surprised at what he had just said out loud, even if I didn't have super hearing it wouldn't have been hard to miss it.

"Well you are half human and half Guardian right?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you get to call me that, it sounds horrible." I growl, my anger at Quinton rising up inside of me.

"Ok I'm sorry that your dad screwed a Guardian."

"Quinton." Tessa glared hitting him in his arm. "That wasn't cool."

"I'm just saying that it's a little weird right?"

That was the last straw. I have had just about enough of Quinton. So I did something that wasn't very cool and I regret, I punched him in the face and furiously stormed off without another word. As I walk I can hear him cussing in both English and Securian, I think the kid with the hood was laughing but Tessa and the other girl were kneeling next to Quinton to make sure that he was ok.

Thanks for the new friend mom he was loads of fun. I really shouldn't be yelling at my mom cause defending her was part of the reason why I punched Quin in the first place. And yeah I still do think that the blue haired jerk is a druggie whether he told me no or not! Guy's a total tool, good riddance to all of them.

**_The Palace_**

**_Maria's POV_**

First day was absolutely perfect; I can't believe how much fun I had, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow for another fantastic day this weekend would be perfect.

I couldn't sleep, I was too afraid. Sleeping in a new place is always tuff; mom told me that she wanted me to make friends here on Secure. But I don't know if I could make friends, I'm not like the other Guardians here, I'm different. Being half Guardian and half human could either make or break me. To Earth anything or anyone who was normal or human was then considered alien but to Secure and every other planet in the galaxy we're the aliens. We're all aliens to aliens.

**_Clarafold _**

**_Blake's POV_**

Ok first day I now decided officially sucked! OUTLOUD! I want to go home so bad, be in my own house, sleep in my own bed, and hang with my own friends, not my fake ones! I had no idea where I'm going, honestly I didn't give a damn, I just wanted to get away from here and be left alone.

I don't want Secure, it doesn't want me, I don't need Secure and it doesn't need me. I don't need anyone; I'm on this crazy ride on my own. What gave Quinton the right to call me that horrible thing? A half breed, mom, dad and my grandparents never ever called me that? Ok so I'm half human or am I only half Guardian which comes first? Which came first before the other? I guess Quinton is right I am a half breed, but who am I on my own? Am I human or Guardians and can I really be both? One without another, two heritage, one new and one old. Where do I go from here? I only sigh as I slid down the side of one of the buildings my knees pulled up to my chest and sit in silence.

My name is Blake, I'm a half breed and I'm totally alone!


	7. Looking for a Friend

**_Chloe's POV_**

"He's gone?" I shout at the holo image of Jamal displayed in front of me. It is now morning, I was surprised that Jamal was calling so early, now he is telling me that Blake has left the Rose resident? How, why, when did this happen? Why would Blake just leave like that? And without telling either Dick or myself, that was incredibly irresponsible of him to do.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, but when I woke up this morning to get him and Quinton up they were both gone."I couldn't believe this. "Should I contact the authorities?"

"No, not yet, I'll contact some friends who can help us look. Thank you for contact me Jamal."

"My pleasure, Chloe."

I hang my head in disbelief when the transmission ends. "What did he say?" Dick asked me as he walked into the room with Maria.

"He told me that the boys could have left late or early this morning, I told him not to contact any Keepers yet." I sigh, my eyes filling with tears. Dick is quick to comfort me along with Maria.

"Hey it's ok Chlo, Blake's going to be fine." Dick says his arms around me.

"Maybe we should go out and look for him." Maria suggested still in her pajamas.

"Good idea baby." Dick said. "Come on everyone get dressed."

I'm not one to argue with my husband is right. I just prayed that Blake was alright.

**_Blake's POV_**

I screamed.

That's all I did, was just scream at myself at Earth and at Secure! I scream out my frustrations, my misery, my anger, my sadness and fear. I took a transport up the floating stones high above Clarafold, and I sat on the gold plat forms my legs hanging over the side, my hands gripping the railings, looking down at the rushing blue waves below me.

I hated being here; I just want to go home.

I had to admit that it was pretty nice up here, beautiful to look at from this point of view. Maybe I would stay up here till we had to leave, but mom and dad would probably worry not to mention Maria too, plus it wasn't fair if Mr. Rose got in trouble with mom and dad, he and his wife were really nice to me. Maybe I should go back to the surface and find my family and apologies for leaving. I was just about to get up and leave…

"Hey kid, you feel like moving?" I hear a deep voice say to the right of me. I turn my head and see a tall kid about two years older than me, dark brown hair, wearing all black stood in front of me along with three other guys of different sizes and shapes.

"Moving? What you're too lazy to go around me?" I ask annoyed, then turning my head back to the sea.

"Hey." The guy repeated pushing me down. "I told you to move!"

"And I'm telling you leave me alone!" I shout standing up from the railing clenching my fists.

"Who do you think you are to…..oh wait." He grains widely folding his arms. "You're him aren't you? That…the uh….the half Guardian, half human kid right?" I say nothing and only walk away from the major jerk wad and his creepy groupies . "Whoa whoa where the fire friend?" He asks flying over then in front of me. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, we just want to hang?"

"Really, cause it sounded like you were threatening me." I reply not believing the guys gesture of so called good will.

"Nah man you got it all wrong!"

"Either way I'm leaving." I say phasing through the big thug standing in front of me, but he quickly grabs my arm and pulls me down to the ground.

"Don't ever use your powers on me again you stupid half breed!" He shouts his eyes glowing a deep red

"Hey Cade back off the dude, you jackass." I hear a voice said behind me, I look up and see a dark skilled boy around my age with a shaved head and blue eyes.

"Stay out of this Walsh this kid aint worth shit!"

"Says you man, but I say otherwise." He smiles helping me to my feet. "You ok brother?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Come on, let's get you out of here before you catch their stupidity." He says grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the crowd. We pile into the transport that I had taken up and take it back down to the surface of Clarity. "What the hell are you doing with jerk holes like those?"

"ME? I wasn't doing anything except minding my own business when they attacked me!" I shout trying to make sense of the situation. "Now if I may ask who the heck are you and who was that guy?"

"Me, well I guess you could call me your Guardian angel, or you can call me Demarco. Demarco Walsh." The kid said stretching out his hand to me which I quickly shake in my own.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Blake. Blake Grayson."

"I'm gonna call you Gray do you mind if I call you gray?"

I hesitate at this question for a minute really unsure how to respond to this. Is it good or would it be bad in some way? I really didn't think so. "Uh…. sure why not?" We land on Clarity moments later and exist the transport.

"The guy you ran into is named Cade Deviles, his father is the male fire representative for the Guardian council, total spoiled rich kid if you know what I mean."

I totally did understand. "Yeah I guess I do." I smile. "So where are you taking me?" I question as Walsh leads me down a long ally way around and through building after building, he was taking me somewhere I just didn't know where yet. I've never seen Clarity before, this was my first time. "Do you live down here?"

"Yeah, not up there with all those high society members." He said pointing up to Clarafold.

"What are you talking about? Citizens on Clarafold aren't treated any different then here of Clarity."

"Yeah but how many Guardians do you know about that are on the Guardian council who live down here?" he asked folding up his arms and leaning against one of the buildings that we had passed, he just stood there waiting for me to answer him.

"Well….not many, but you make it sound like you're living in poverty!" He only smiles at my response like I answered it very well, so he keeps walking motioning for me to follow him. "Wait if you don't like Clarafold then why were you up on the railings?"

"First I never said that I didn't like Clarafold and second I was jumping off the railings."

"What?"

"What, you've never done that before?" He asked looking very surprised

"No, cause I've never been to Secure before until today. Why because in case you can't tell I'm part human!" I respond to him angrily. "You have no idea how hard and frustrating it is to not know, practice and learn an entire heritage an entire culture, when I've grown up on Earth my whole life!"

Walsh only stares at me, stunned at what I had just said. Had to admit I was a little shocked too. But it's all so true, why did this have to happen to me? Secure is amazing and so is Earth, why do I feel like I need to choose? No one here understands what I'm doing here no one understand what I'm going through.

"Look I didn't save you because you're a half breed, no I saved you cause I not only hate Cade but I also don't like bullies."Now it was mine turn to be shocked, he defended me against those jerks and all I've done is yell at him now I'm the jerk. "Come on." Wash says

I follow him down to a tall apartment building and enter with him. Once we enter the elevator he presses a button which takes us to the 12th floor. "So that's the only reason huh? The only reason why you stuck up for me?"

"Well yeah but also….because you're looking for something that I'm looking for too."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"A friend."


	8. Looking for a Guardian

**_Quinton's POV_**

"Ow!" I cringe rubbing my bruised eye after Tessa had touched it.

"Don't be such a baby!" Sh growled placing another patch of ice on the bruise.

"So tell us again what happened." My dad said folding his arms along with Grayson's upset family.

"So Blake and I may have sotra kinda snuck out when you and mom were asleep." I say nervously

"YOU DID WHAT?" Dad yelled at me, his eyes blazing. "How could you have done something like that? On top of that why would you do this?"

"I'm young and irresponsible?"I shrug nervously.

"You're right about that young man. And we will be contacting all of your parents to inform them what you all have done." Mom said looking over at me, Tessa, Jia and Leo, we all groan annoyed.

"Quinton Rose." Dad says kneeling down in front of me. "Where is Blake and how did you get that bad eye?"

I hesitate for a moment then answer the question. "I don't know where Blake is but he's the one who hurt my eye."

"What?" Mrs. Grayson gasped.

"What can I say? The half breeds got a mean right cross."

The entire room goes silent. "What did you say?" Dad asked.

"What? Mean right cross?"

"No before that." Dad said rolling his eyes. "What did you call Blake?"

"Uh….a half breed?"

"Quinton Rose!" Mom gasped. "Why would you ever call Blake that? That isn't nice, he's suppose to be your friend!"

"Well he isn't, the kids a total stiff." I speak harshly folding my arms.

"Well its now thanks to you that he's missing, and you're going to help find him, in fact you all are!"

"Wait us?"

"Yes all of you, and if anything has happened to him Quinton it will be your fault."

**_Blake's POV_**

"Nice house." I say as we walk into the apartment marked 187. The doors swung up and reviled a huge complex with a spectacular balcony view that immediately caught my eye. Demarco leads me down a few carpeted steps where two big brownish, red couches were set up in front of a holo screen, behind them on the upper floor where rows of bookshelves, a piano was across from that, next to the shelves was a massive kitchen. Pictures of his family hug everywhere, he looked so happy. But the house was small.

"Yeah I like it, which is why I still live here." He laughed walking into the kitchen. "Hey mom, dad I'm home."

Within second a round but tall woman appears from the corner of the house."Hey sweetheart, how was your day."

"Eh uneventful."

"Wait, now who is this?" The woman asked pointing at me.

"Oh mom this is Blake, he's a friend."

"Oh well then it's a pleasure to meet you Blake, I'm Madeline Walsh, but you can call me whatever you want sweetie. Demarco baby you really need to tell me when you're going to have friends over, I would have made cookies."

"Its fine mom, so where's dad?"

"Still at work baby, but he'll be home for dinner. Why don't you boys head upstairs while I get dinner started." Mrs. Walsh smiles sweetly as she heads into the kitchen, Demarco and I head up the long wide spiral stair case where we stop at a long hall way, no turning is required we just go straight, Demarco's room is straight ahead. Had to admit it was a lot smaller than Quinton's back on Clarafold.

"I still don't see why you saved me back there." I sigh sitting in one of the chairs in his room.

"Why are you making this complicated man? Cause it ain't meant to be, I told you that I want a friend just as bad as you."

"You don't have friends already?"

"Of course I do, but none of them know me, they only like me for my swag."

"Wooooow that sounds terrible." I say sarcastically.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Demo smiles

"Look I'm sorry that I acted alike a jerk to you. Thanks for saving my butt."

"Don't mention it man, I always love messing with Cade. So tell me this why were you up on the railing anyway?"

"Well it started when my parents thought it would be a good idea for me and my sister to learn about our Guardian sides, the guy intended to be my friend turned into a jerk and now I'm being harassed cause I'm a half breed, so why do you think I was out there?"

"Hmm I see."

"So why where you up there exactly?"

"Eh I like the view, plus I was jumping over the edge."

"Oh…wait what?" I gasped in surprised

"Yeah man you don't know that Guardians jump off the railings in their spare time?"

"Uh no. But that sounds awesome! Can I try it?"

"You want to try it, really? Ok we leave in one hour, better bring your nerves of steel."

**_Dick's POV_**

"Drezel, get lieutenant Walsh on the line tell him to meet up with Tere once I dispatch the rest of the Keepers."

"Aye aye sir."

"I have to admit that you look good in this setting." I smile looking over the side of the railing keepers were moving left and right, I had to admit that Secure became a lot safer with Argo being in charge, when he and Tanzy got married he became a lieutenant and quickly rose through the ranks and became Captain two years after Rachel was born and Tanzy recent became the female ice member of the Guardian council, they both aren't members of the Team anymore but they're both happy.

"Yeah well It's nice, I'm happy where I am." He smiles laying a data pad on his desk right next to the name plate that read Capt Roth. "So what's this I hear about my missing nephew?"

"He's been missing all night and now till noon Arg, we were hoping to keep the circle of people knowing small but he's been missing for 10 hours and nothings come up, and secure is so big that he could be anywhere we need your help Arg."

"Dick this is family and there isn't anything that I won't do for family. I'll send multiple Keepers to each city and send out a missing person alert along with a picture of Blake so that they know whom their looking for. Don't worry dick if he's out there my men will find him."

"We cannot thank you enough Argo." Chloe cried hugging her brother in law.

"It's my pleasure Chlo. How about you and Maria go to my house, Tanzy and Rachel will be there, I'll send some of my best to help you search."

"That sounds perfect Argo thank you."


	9. His first Flight

**_Blake's POV_**

A gasp of air rushed out of me as I looked over the railing. The first time I was up here I wasn't really paying attention to how high up it is. "You ok Gray?" Demarco asked gripping my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. So how does this work?"

"It's really simple you stand on the railing and jump."

"How do you stop?"

"Well one of two ways you can either phase through the water, or catch yourself by flying." I immediately look down when he mentions flying."What is it?"

"Nothing!" I snap not bothering to look up at him, he was already on the railing when I did eventually look up, and somehow he understood.

"You can't fly can you?" He says softly getting down from the railing. My eyes dart back down again as I tightly clench my fists. I take a deep breath before I speak.

"No…I can't fly."

"Whoa."

**_Roth household._**

**_Clarafold_**

**_Tanzy's POV_**

"Mom, Aunty Chloe and Maria are here." I hear Rachel call from the front door; I rush from the desk in my home office and head to the door, where I see my beautiful sister and niece.

"Hello Tanzy." Chloe smiles quickly embracing me. "You look amazing."

"Really?" I asked surprised, I honestly didn't look any different, I was wearing a ice blues dress with short sleeves and silver sandals, my hair was pulled back in my usual tall pony tail. Rachel was wearing a black long sleeved dress, long black boots and red leggings, her black hood was pulled far over her face and she wore purple gloves on her hands. "It's so nice to see you sister."

"It is always wonderful to see you."

"Oh hello Maria." I say turning my attention to my young niece. "How are you?"

"Fine Aunt Tanzy."

"Glad to hear that." I smile turning my attention back to my troubled sister. "Argo told me what happened and that you both would be coming over, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it may have been a mistake to bring Blake to Secure, I just don't think that he's ready to learn about this side of him yet."

I felt so sorry for my sister. Both Blake and Maria have to learn about two spate heritages. With Rachel this was never the case, when Argo and I were still members of the team and married we lived on Secure not on Earth and then when Rachel was born we quit the Team and stayed on Secure this way Rachel never had to learn of two worlds she only had one. Before Blake and Maria discovered they were under the impression that we lived in Chicago, whenever they would visit we would rent an house which they believed belonged to us. We hated to lie to them but Chloe and Dick told us that it was for the best.

And sadly I knew that was right. I freeze when I hear a knock at the door, I quickly rush to answer it my dear sitter right behind me. "Those must be the guards that Argo told me that he was sending over to help us with the search." I say opening the door where I see two Guardian Keepers standing in first of me.

"Keepers Miguel Walsh and Satry Koren at your service Captain Argo Roth sent us to assist you both."

"Yes thank you Miguel, Argo is my husband." I smile turning to Rachel and Maria. "Girl why don't you both go with Keeper Walsh while Chloe and I go with Miss. Koren." Both the girls nod and walk up to the female Keeper.

"You're looking for your brother?" She asks Maria softly.

"Yeah and once we find him I'm gonna kick his butt."

**_Up above Clarafold_**

**_Demarco's POV_**

Oh my Guardians, I can't believe it. I was completely speechless this poor kid couldn't experience one of the greatest pleasures of being a Guardian. I felt so bad for him I really did."Why can't you fly?"

"I don't know" He shrugged shuffling his feet. "My parents say that it's just a block cause I started my training late, so I haven't developed the skill yet. Heh it's kinda pathetic actually, I'm an Air Guardian and I can't even fly, so stupid"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" He snaps.

"I dunno. Maybe cause flying is the one power a Guardian has that makes them truly free, makes us feel uncontrollable. And not being able to feel that freedom well that just isn't fair." My heart begins to sink as I see Blake wipe a tear from his eye. He's all alone on this crazy ride, he has no one to talk to or turn to he's an outcast, an outsider. "Hey." I smile as I nudge his arm. "You wanna see what it feels like?" I snicker once I see his expression of hope; he's quick to say yes. "Good, then hold on tight." I'm quick to grab his arm as I begin to elevate the two of us off the platforms and into the air. Gray was light, just like the element that he controls. I knew which parts of Clarafold those were safe to fly in and which parts to stay away from so that my vision wasn't distorted. And with all the strength I could muster I fly us over the railing and into the open air.

**_Blake's POV_**

I couldn't believe it I'm flying, well sorta flying, hey it's the closest thing I'm getting so I'm taking it. It felt amazing being so high up, I now wondered if I would ever fly by myself, maybe someday I will. Demarco took me all throughout the city, dodging and phasing through building, I'm never felt such a rush I've never felt so free before "Hey you haven't told me what element you posses."

"Light, I'm a Guardian of Light." He smiles brightly at me. A Guardian of light? Mom told me how rare they are of all the guardians the only one that I know of until now is my mom and now Demarco that's insane.

Demarco maybe strange and different, but if I had to have at least one friend on Secure I'm glad it's him.

**_Clarafold_**

**_On the ground._**

**_Rachel's POV_**

Blake is my cousin I treat and respect him as such. So why does he always do dangerous and reckless things? Doesn't he see that it's dangerous for him to be out in Secure on his own especially since people know who his parents are? He could get himself hurt.

"So what do you think of Secure so far?" I ask Maria as we walk behind Keeper Walsh.

"To be honest I've never seen such a beautiful place." I was really happy That Mari was enjoying herself even if she was in a difficult position.

"And now Blake's missing, has that ruined the trip?"

"Not entirely, but I have to admit that maybe he was being selfish."

"Selfish? That doesn't sound like Blake at all."

"Maybe, but he didn't have to run off like that, like a darn fool!" Maria snaps.

"It sounds like your frustration is covering up the fact that you're worried about him cousin." I said calmly.

"You don't have siblings Rachel, so you could never understand the bond between a sister and her brother."

"Maybe not." I shrug agreeing with her statement. "But I view you both as the brother and sister I never had." Brothers and sisters are complicated I'm sure, but cousins maybe even more. Keeper Walsh had led us through the busy streets of Clarafold, there were so many people doing so many different assortments of things, so many faces. Locating Blake was defiantly going to be a challenge.

"Don't worry ladies we'll find your brother and cousin." Keeper Walsh smiles down at the two of us. "From what Captain Roth has told me he sounds very impressive so he couldn't have gotten into too much trouble."

"With Blake." Maria sighs. "You can never tell what he'll do next."


	10. Conflict

**_Blake's POV_**

**_Above Clarafold_**

I was kinda sad when the ride was over but glade to be back on the ground again.

"So first flight how was it?"

"Are you kidding? That was amazing, I actually felt like I was flying. Thanks so much."

"Don't mention it Gray, it was pretty cool." He laughs, his arm wrapped around my neck and messing up my hair with his hand. "Come on I think it's time you went back home don't you?"

"Yeah." I sigh deeply. 'You're right."

"Course I am Gray." He laughs even louder as we make our way to exit ramp, where we see some very unpleasant faces standing before us.

"Aw isn't that cute Walsh your showing your boyfriend the view."

"Aww I'm so sorry that your secret love for me didn't work out, it must hurt you so bad inside to see me with someone else Deviles." Demo sinkers through his teeth.

"Are you being serious?" I ask looking up through the headlock.

"Of course I am Gray, at least I think I am."

"So you're still hanging out with the half breed Walsh?"

"So what if I am? It's a free planet ain't it?"

"You really think he's worth something? The poor kid won't last a day on Secure, he'll be eaten alive."

"Really?" Demarco asked looking sarcastically shocked. "Cause he's made it this far and I'm pretty sure he still has all of his body parts, right Gray?"

"Can't feel anything missing." I chuckle as Demo releases me from the lock.

"See the dude's just fine!"

"Are you sure he's all there? Cause if you ask me the half breed doesn't have the balls to jump of the platform." Cade mocked as he jumped onto the railing right neck to Cade.

"Dude, this jerks making fun of your nuts, you gonna take that?"

"Heck no." I huff as I make my way up to the railing.

"Wait no, Blake I was kidding man come on get down from there."

"Why? I'll just phase through."

"Yeah but what if you can't? Then you'll hut the water HARD. A Guardian can survive the fall but a half Guardian probably not, come on dude he ain't worth it." Maybe Demarco's right, do I really have anything to prove to this jerk? Do I have anything to prove to anyone here?

"Yeah listen to the Walsh kid, besides it's not like it was your fault that your mom decided to screw a dirty human right?"

Everything after that became sort of a blur after that. I remember being angry, furious about what that son of a gun said about my parents. My hands were gripped tightly around his neck, his fingers digging into my shoulders, cuss words in both English and Securian were being thrown this way and that, yelling and screaming.

"Get the hell off him!" Demarco orders grabbing Cade by his jacket trying to pull him off of me, Cades friends trying to pull Demo off their leader. "I said get off." he repeats pulling harder this time yanking the asshole of the railing his arms flailing one of them striking me hard in the face, I teeter off the edge of the railing, my toes in my shoes desperately trying to grip the railings edge, but it's too late the next thing I know I'm falling, and falling fast.

"BLAKE!" Demarco shout over the railing. "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH HE CAN'T FLY!"

Fear, fear was building up inside of me. The wind was piercing my eyes and ears I could barely see anything, I could concentrate the fear was holding me back, hurting me but this fall….this fall is going to kill me. The wind….the wind..why isn't it listening to me. Please don't abandon me, I need help.

"BLAKE!" I scream when my whole body jerks up I then look down and see a horrible sight the cold ocean only inches from my face, I couldn't breathe I was hyperventilating so fast my mind was completely frozen. I start to calm down when I'm lifted up higher and then sat on the platform. Where is see…

"Quinton?" I gasp still out of breathe.

"God Grayson where the hell have you been we've been looking everywhere for you." He says gripping my shoulder. "What the heck are you doing up here?"

"He jumped!" Cade quickly answered.

"What?" Quinton shouted

"Shut up jerk wad." Demarco yelled hitting Devile upside the head. "You pushed him."

"Are you insane?" Tessa asked. "You could have killed him!"

"Are you ok?" Jia asked as she and Leo helped me up.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I say weakly still out of breath.

"Are you sure?" Leo questions me.

"Oh my god. So you do talk."

"Ha ha very funny." He says rolling his eyes, and then turns to Devile. "And you're in big trouble man."

"Look I didn't mean to push him over the edge."

"You ever make fun of my family again and I'll purposely push you over!" I snap lunging for Cade but Demarco, Leo and Quin all forcefully hold me back.

"Let it go man he aint worth it." Demarco whispers into my ear.

"Blake!" I hear my sister voice call in the distance.

"Maria?" I say hugging her tightly n my arms.

"Hey, who's the cute blond? Quintin asked eyeballing Maria curiously with a ridicules smile on his face.

"That's my sister druggie!" I growl through my teeth.

"Who I am clearly not looking at." He says backing away slowly

"Blake where have you been? Mom, dad and I have been looking all over for you. We have Guardian Keepers on the hunt for you."

"Keepers? Damn Gray you never told me that you're a criminal." Quinton laughed.

"Shut up." I groan.

"Yeah he's a good boy." Maria adds. "Uh Blake who are these people?"

"They're uh….They're well… they're my friends." I smile brightly at the five of them.

"Friends? Dude you punched me in the face."

"Dude you insulted me!" I shot back at Quin enraged at his stupid sentence. "And you deserved to get punched."

"I'll remember that."

"What are kids doing up here anyway, you all know that it isn't safe to….Demarco?"

"Dad?"

"Demarco, dad?" I gasp confused. "Uh Maria who's this?"

"This is Keeper Miguel Walsh Uncle Argo sent him to help me and Rachel look for you. We saw some sort of commotion up here."

"Commotion? That's one way to put it." Leo mutters under his breath.

I then slowly turn to Demarco, my face reading completely blank. "That's your dad?"

"Uh….yeah, sorry maybe I should have told you that my dad's a Lieutenant Keeper."

"Well you forgot to mention that!"

"Well I'm sooorrrry that I haven't told you everything about me!"

"Well that's kinda what friends do Demo!"

"Dude I've only known your for a few hours…wait your uncle is Argo Roth Captain of the Keepers, your uncle is my dad's boss?"

"Yeah but also my Dad is your boss." Rachel adds.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out." I say hugging Maria. "You can call off the search Keeper Walsh, tell my family that I'm ok."

"If you say so Mr. Grayson but I want all of you kids to come with me so that your parents can come and pick you all up."

"My parent is already here." Demarco says to his father.

"Don't get smart with me young man." Mr. Walsh growls grabbing his sons arm and dragging him onto the transport that he had driven up.


	11. Heritage

**_Chloe's POV_**

**_Keepers headquarters_**

In ever parents life there comes a moment when we wish to hold our children so tightly in our arms or ground them for the rest of their little lives this is defiantly one of those moments where I want to do both at once. "Are you alright?" I ask rushing to embrace my son. "I was so worried." Soon Dick had joined the hug as well.

"I'm fine, I'm really ok." I squirm when they kiss my face.

"Where did you go and why did you leave?"

"I don't know dad." He sighs rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "I just couldn't do it, there was too much going on, so much to do and see. It was just so over whelming, I just feel so weird inside." We both are silent after our sons statement; we both just look at each other than Blake again

"Oh Blake sweetheart I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." I sigh lowering my head.

"What are you talking about Mom?"

"This was a horrible idea your father and never should have brought you and your sister to Secure I should have realized that it wasn't time I should have made sure that both of you were comfortable with this and I'm so sorry for that darling."

I had done this, this is my fault, I forced this live this second heritage on my own children how could I do something like this. I'm such a horrible women.

"Oh mom what are you talking about? You're so crazy…I'm having so much fun."

"You…you are?" I ask looking quite shocked.

"Yeah…sure Secure isn't perfect, sure it isn't Earth and yeah I still have something's to learn about it and YES some of the people are irritating." Blake says glaring over at Quinton. "But I'll adapt to the world and the people and maybe just maybe I'll be able to live through it and be the Guardian that you and dad know that I can be."

I could not believe what Blake had just said, he sounded so wise and brave through this entire experience I'm so proud of him. "Wise just like your father."

"And grounded right now." Dad says. "You know for running away."

"Say what? But dad!"

"Don't you dare argue with me young man." Dick lightly smiled gripping Blakes shoulders. "Now come here and hug me Blako boy." Dick says holding him tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, dad." Blake whimpers. "I love you too."

**_The next day_**

**_Blakes POV_**

"So everythings cool?" RJ asked on my holo screen from my watch.

"Yeah it's been fun, it's not so bad, sure it's gonna take some getting use to but I made some friends and yeah they' re gonna take some real getting use to but they're good."

"Glad to hear that Blakey boy, hope you didn't get in too much trouble."

"Not too much Pollo, Mom and dad didn't ground me but they gave me a really long lecture which was punishment enough." I laugh rubbing my eyes. "But I'm looking forward to coming home tomorrow."

"Same Blae." RJ smiles sweetly at me.

"Oh hey I gotta go I'm late for my very first trainging session with my mentor."

"Oh let us know how it goes."

"And how many bruises you get."

"Thanks Pollo I will." I glare ending the transmission. I made my way from the roof top where I was sitting and made my way to the very edge of the city and activate the Holo Bridge to the floating platforms outside the city where my parents, sister and another woman were waiting for me. Hey sorry I'm sorry I'm late I was talking to Apollo and RJ."

"Blake, this is Master Felair Debar, she is a senior Guardian of ice and she shall be your instructor."

"Master." I say bowing to my mentor she was a skinny woman with long white hair which was pulled in a tight bun and tan skin, dark eyes, I could see the Guardian of Ice symbol printed on her left eye.

"You must know Blake that I do not tolerate tardiness, I have trained many students before you and they have all gone on for bigger and better things, you will do the same under my care."

"I promise you master that I will only give my very best."

"We shall see." She says coldly.

Ok it's official I'm screwed.

"Be good, follow instructor and you'll be fine." Mom smiles kissing my cheek. "We'll see you soon."

"Don't work bucko you'll be terrific." Dad smiles rubbing my shoulder.

A knot twists at my stomach when mom and dad leave me alone with master Debar. I don't need to panic she's here to help me succeed I just need to follow instructions and I'll be amazing, I know I will.

"Now shall we begin?"

Oh yeah I am SOOOOOOO screwed!

_(Don't forget to comment and show below)_

_(Next episode "Family Matter." The teams homes are attacked afterwards their parents are acting very strange. You really won't want to miss this season finale with a special surprise.)_


End file.
